<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you promised by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771796">you promised</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crying, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sad Ending, author is also shitty at titles, author is shitty at summaries, kinda vent(ish), sry about that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>himiko was scared.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you promised</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>himiko sniffled as she sat upright on the small bed in her room. she tried not to think about it during the day, but at night, when she was alone with her thoughts, it all hit her at once: she was in a killing game. four of her classmates had died already, and who knows whose next? what if it was angie? tenko? herself? trembling with anxiety at the thought, she whimpered into the silence of her room as tears started rolling down her cheeks.</p><p>"i-i'm scared..." she mumbled, gripping her hat close to her chest. as her sobs grew heavier, she buried her face in the hat, trying to stifle her tears. she felt lightheaded and dizzy, thinking about the endless possibilities. what if angie or tenko were already killed? it was night time-- the perfect time for a murder. she wouldn't even know until morning. what if she was framed?</p><p>what if she killed someone?</p><p>"himiko?" the familiar voice of a certain aikido master pulled her out of her thoughts. she panicked and hid under the covers, trying to pretend to be asleep. "are you ok? i hear you sniffling and thought i should check on you! not to be bothersome, though, i understand if you need sleep!"</p><p>contemplating for a moment wether or not to let her in, the magician eventually decided to do so. being with tenko would put her mind at ease. "sure," she called, getting out of her bed and unlocking the door for the taller girl. tenko greeted himiko with a grin, immediately frowning when she noticed the tear tracks.</p><p>"himiko?! are you okay?! are you hurt?!?" the girl in question looked down as more tears welled up in her eyes. tenko's expression softened at this, and she embraced her into a hug, lifting her above the ground. himiko wrapped her arms around tenko's neck and clung to her like a koala, burying her face in her shoulder as she once again started crying. tenko soothingly caressed her head and moved to sit down on the redhead's bed, sitting up so she could curl into the taller girl. they sat like this for a while until himiko's sobs reduced to soft sniffles filling the quiet room. tenko broke the silence with a lower than normal voice.</p><p>"do you wanna talk about it?" she gently offered, looking down to meet himiko's eyes. himiko hesitated before nodding and mumbling a barely coherent 'sure.'</p><p>"i-i guess i'm just scared th-that you... or angie... or me- i-... will get k-killed..." she stuttered. "or e-executed... what if i k-kill someone? i don't wanna kill anyone... cause then they'll d-die and you'll all h-hate me..." tears welled up in her eyes as she barely got out the words, tenko hugging her tighter in comfort.</p><p>"don't worry, himiko, if anyone tries to murder you, they'll have to get through me first!" tenko smiled reassuringly. "i'll be sure to protect you! and also, even if you did kill someone-- which i know you would never ever ever do, since you're so pure-hearted-- i could never hate you!"</p><p>"what about a-angie?"</p><p>tenko paused, seeming to have an internal conflict, before determinedly declaring, "i'll protect her too! and as for me, i definetely won't go down without a fight!"</p><p>"are you sure?"</p><p>"absolutely positive!" tenko paused for a moment. "i swear on my honor that i will never let you, angie, or myself get killed!"</p><p>deep down, himiko knew this was an empty promise, but it comforted her nonetheless. "thanks, tenko.."</p><p>the two girls drifted off to a deep sleep on himiko's bed, hugging each other, small smiles on both of their faces.</p><p>--</p><p>himiko was mortified when she uncovered tenko's body from under the cage.</p><p>"you promised..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahahaha yeah tenmiko is my comfort ship sry not sry</p><p>hope u liked it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>